Kalender Runde 1
=Informationen= Um wichtige und unwichtige Artikel besser unterscheiden zu können, sollte man darüber nachdenken, eventuell eine farbliche Kodierung einzuführen. = Historische Momente der FSA = März 2007 * 21.03. 18:18 - Wir haben kapituliert In der Ausgabe des Galaxymag vom 21.03 war folgendes zu lesen: Nach langer Zeit politischer Kälte, militärischen Siegen und Niederlagen einigten sich die Kriegsgegner Fight Club und First-Star-Alliance auf die Beendigung der Kampfhandlungen durch die Unterzeichnung der Kapitulation von Allianzlos. Der Krieg ist zu Ende! Beide Seiten schweigen über ihre Verluste. Jedoch ist davon auszugehen, dass die wirtschaftlichen wie auch militärischen Einbußen enorm gewesen sind. Die nun beginnende Ära des Wiederaufbaus wird die Wunden schließen. Inwieweit zurückbleibende ideologische Narben den Ausbruch eines neuerlichen Konfliktes fördern könnten, kann nur die Zeit zeigen. * 26.03. - Lagerkoller bei der FSA Der meist schon zwanghafte Aufenthalt vieler FSAler im IRC führte heute zu einem Lagerkoller. Mehrere Mitglieder versuchten verzweifelt die Macht an sich zu reißen. Der Druck durch den FC und die ungewisse Zukunft bewirkten bei einigen Mitgliedern einen Realitätsverlust und Panikattacken. Nur durch das schnelle Handeln unseres Kommandanten konnte Schlimmeres verhindert werden. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass man sich wieder auf die eigentlichen Ziele konzentriert. * 26.03. - Das Volk der Eternier wurde zum vollwertigen Mitglied in der FSA erhoben. "Ich bin überglücklich.", so der Präsident Man-E-Faces. "Waren die Vorzeichen mit den Unruhen zum Start des ersten Raumschiffs doch äußert schlecht ..." ''- einige Werden sich an das Verhalten der Alien-Botschafter Schnatter, SteWoBo, Herodot, MJ beim Start zur Kolonie Exilant erinnern -'' "... so bin ich froh, dass mein Volk sich nun auf dem richtigen Weg befindet. ..." - Auszug aus der Rede des Präsidenten Man-E-Faces während der Feierlichkeiten zur Vollmitgliedschaft in der FSA, Eternia Sternzeit 26-03-2007 23:47 Uhr (EST) *'29.03. - Alle Macht dem Paten.' "Ich verticke alles, kann alles besorgen, ich habe echt den krankesten Scheiß den es gibt" hieß es heute im IRC. Tja die FSA kann auch böse, auch wenn das ein schwerer Weg dahin war, nur stellte sich raus das es sich zum Schluss um ein Ratespielchen für den Kommandanten handelte. Es spielten in den Hauptrollen ** Don_Bilbo(der erste der Dons)- Player9 ** Don(auch Shorty genannt, wegen dem kurzem Namen) - Spartaner ** Der_Don(er ist seine eigene rechte Hand) - Herodot ** Don_Don(sein Revier war die Klonforschung) - Stewobo ** Don_Jim(seine besten Freunde: Jim, Jack und Jonny) - schnatter ** il_padre(unser Austauschdon aus Übersee) - mjdevil ** Don_Jack(seine Messerkunstücke sind legendär) - amonaut April 2007 * 03.04. - Große Feierlichkeiten bei der First-Star-Alliance ' Meine Damen und Herren, wir berichten heute von den Feierlichkeiten zur Ernennung Kassiopeias Nachfolgers. Die 4 Gründungsmitglieder der FSA regierten Jahrelang jeweils über einen Teil der Allianz. Kassiopeia ein weiser und gerechter Anführer stand all seinen Gefolgsleuten stets mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Er hat keine Mühen gescheut, wenn jemand Hilfe benötigte. Sei es nur ein kleiner Rat gewesen oder Tatkräftige Unterstützung für junge Imperien. Unter diesem großartigen Herrscher ist auch das junge Imperium Spartaner schnell zu einem blühenden Reich herangewachsen. Nun kommt irgendwann der Zeitpunkt an dem jeder Führer abdanken muss und so geschieht es auch hier. Anfänglich wollte dies niemand wahrhaben. Zahlreiche Pilgerflotten zum Heimatplaneten Kassiopeias zeigten dies. Nach einiger Zeit, war allen klar, dass dieser Schritt unausweichlich war. Nun kam die Frage nach dem Nachfolger auf. Keiner sah sich fähig genug, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Doch Kassiopeia setzte große Hoffnung in den Herrscher Spartaner und sein junges Imperium. Nach einer Abstimmung unter den Imperien war das Ergebnis klar, wie immer vertraute man auf Kassiopeias Einschätzung... Deshalb sind wir hier heute zusammen gekommen. Um Spartaner als Kassiopeias Nachfolger bekannt zugeben. Und nun die Eröffnungsrede, Spartaner: „Vielen Dank meine Damen und Herren, dass ich Sie hier heute begrüßen darf! ... Wie allen anderen auch, viel es mir schwer Kassiopeias Rücktritt zu akzeptieren ... Ich freue mich über das in mich gesetzte Vertrauen und hoffe, dass ich den Ansprüchen gerecht werden kann. ... Nun genug der großen Worte, lasst uns gemeinsam diesen Tag genießen. Applaus Die Herrscher aller Imperien der FSA sind anwesend. Alle beglückwünschten Spartaner zu seinem Aufstieg. Ob er der Verantwortung gerecht wird, kann nur die Zeit zeigen... Es berichtete Ted Wenzel vom IBC * '''10.04. - Erste chaotische Testläufe der Strategie namen ' * '''12.04 - It´s getting hardcore Es ist soweit! Die Tage der Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit haben ein Ende. Ständiger Kampf, aber auch Ruhm und Ehre erwarten uns! Hoffen wir, dass unsere Truppen siegreich bleiben und ihren Mann stehen. Heute ist der Tag gekommen an dem Herodot - seines Zeichens Mitglied der glorreichen FSA - den Hardcoremodus betritt. Hierzu ein Auzug aus der Rede des Großimperators zu dieser neuen Herausforderung: "Heute ist ein großer Tag für unser Volk. Die Kriegsgötter unseres Volkes waren uns gnädig und haben uns nach langer Wartezeit endlich würdige Gegner geschickt, aber wir , die Herodotiten, werden über sie alle triumphieren.... Wir werden den feigen Feind aus seinen Löchern jagen und ihm zeigen was es heißt uns die Stirn zu bieten.... Drum lasst uns jetzt ein letztes Mal gemeinsam trinken und dann in die Schlacht ziehen. Schon am Abend werden wir im Blute unserer Feinde baden." * 18.04. - Beendigung des Kapitulationsfrieden mit dem FC ' * '''21.04. - Alphaschlag Codename Reparationszahlung ' An diesem Tag 4:45 Standardzeit schlugen die Spieler Kassiopeia, Player9 und Herodot(als Kriegsgott Chi Yu) zu, um unseren Bündnisverpflichtungen nachzukommen. Die Mission war ein voller Erfolg: Insgesamt konnten wir 700 Millionen Trümmerfeld erzeugen, das sind rund 2 Milliarden in Raumschiffe investierte Ressourcen vorher: 3 cirron FC Hardcore Legal 93 4'217'625'561 6,34 nachher: 6 cirron FC Hardcore Legal 91 2'548'371'801 3,93 Diese Tat wird den Ruf der FSA hochalten. * '''21.04. - Operation Wurm Punkt 18:30 Uhr beginnt die Operation Wurm im System 4:228 durchgeführt von Oberwurm Schnatterinchen. * 26.04. -Kapitulation des FC Am heutigen Tage hat der Fc kapituliert. Die freudige Nachricht verbreitete Marodeur "Aufgrund meines Einsatzes heute morgen hat cirron die Kapitulation angeboten. Nach Absprache mit Blumba habe ich vom Kern her folgende Bedingungen dafür gestellt - ich erlaube mir mal den entsprechendne Auszug zu posten: Maro_work ok - ich denke, ich habe das mit blumba geklärt cirron und das wäre? Maro_work bei kriegerklärung an die - ich nenne sie mal "metaallianz" - würden wir sofort in den konflikt wieder eintreten Maro_work das ist die grundvorraussetzung cirron ja Maro_work bei HC-Sachen halte ich mich weiterhin heraus cirron aktzeptiert Maro_work bei vereinzelten angriffen auch Maro_work also bei angriffen auf bup oder so... Maro_work wichtig ist das wörtchen maßvoll Maro_work es ist in ordnung wenn im rahmen des HC mal ein planet invadiert wird Maro_work oder zwei Maro_work aber es ist nicht in ordnung, wenn zum beispiel chewie jetzt aus rache vollkommen niergemacht wird Maro_work ich denke, der unterschied sollte klar sichtbar sein cirron maro erstmal wieder aufbauen und eine rasse finden bis dahin ist diese runde vorbei Maro_work ich muss es trotzdem schriftlich festhalten... cirron ja ja cirron ist okay cirron ich will ne kapitulation und da will ich ruhe von allen also auch dieser "metaalianz" cirron wenn ich kapituliere dann vor allen oder keinem Maro_work was heißt "ruhe"? Maro_work ich erwische den wookie nicht cirron keine angriffe Maro_work und andersrum? cirron keinen angriffe Maro_work gilt das auch für die FSA? cirron keine angriffe von niemandem cirron auch von unserer seite nicht cirron turniere ausgeschlossen Maro_work ok - turniere sind natürlich außen vor Maro_work das letzte - und da kann ich nur drum bitten - versucht bitte zukünftig, nicht jeden schlupfweg möglichst lang zu nutzen sondern weist auf inbalances hin cirron ja, ich habe da mit blumba geredet cirron ich versuch das etwas offener zu kommunizieren Maro_work gut - ist es in ordnung, wenn ich den mittleren teil de rbedingeunge, der die anderen allianzen betrifft kopiere und an die jeweilige ally-führung versende? cirron ja Ich denke, das sind gute Bedingungen, vor allem, da ihr ja im Gegensatz zum FC deutlich weniger Verluste bislang hattet. Ich würde mich über diese Kapitulation freuen, weil ich momentan sehr im Stress bin und vor allem nicht die nächsten Monate Katz und Maus spielen will. Dass es auch nicht gerade BB-förderlich ist, ist sicherlich ebenfalls nachvollziehbar. Nicht zuletzt habe ich mittlerweile auch Skrupel, Cirron den kompletten Account um die Ohren zu schlagen udn zum Ausstieg aus dem Spiel zu drängen - zumal in diesem Zuge wahrscheinlich kleinere FC-Mitglieder wie Robb oder Timberwulf das gleiche tun könnten. Es stellt sich auch die Frage, was man außer der Kapitulation noch erreichen will. Jeder der jetzt "die totale Zerstörung des Gegners" vor augen hat, sollte daran denken, dass er dann nicht besser wäre als unser kleiner Österreicher.. .. ähhhh, Luxemburger (Schweizer?) in diesem Fall. Moralisch gewinnt man also in jedme Fall - selbst wenn man riskiert, irgendwann wieder angegriffen zu werden. der Marodeur" Am heutigen Tag hat der FC vor unserer Meta kapituliert. WIR HABEN GEWONNEN FSA'ler. Und wie gesagt waren wir das Zünglein an der Waage welches den Bund gebildet hat. Alle Teile haben groß zu dem Sieg beigetragen Devel, Bup und die FSA. Die wohl schwersten Verluste unsererseits hat Maro davon getragen. Bei dem Fc sind es Cirron und Timber. Um die Kapitulation anzunehmen ist 2 Tage eine Abstimmung im Forum Grüße Player9 Mai 2007 Juni 2007 * 25.06. - Terraforming GmbH - Wir erschaffen Welten ''' Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich freue mich Ihnen heute bekannt geben zu dürfen, dass nun nach langen Verhandlungen die "Terraforming GmbH" gegründet wurde. Vor ca. 5 Jahren haben Archäologen des Spartanischen Imperiums auf einem weit entfernten Planeten eine Ruine der verschollen Rasse Sciween entdeckt. Es hatte sich herrausgestellt, dass es sich hierbei um einen experimentellen Planetenumformer handelt, an dem die Sciween kurz vor Ihrem verschwinden gearbeitet haben. Durch dass hohe Engagement der Forscher, ist es gelungen die experimentelle Einrichtung bereits nach einem Jahr fertigzustellen. Die nächsten 4 Jahre wurden damit verbracht, die Anlage auf den verschiedenen Planeten zu testen und verbessern. Nun genug des geschichtlichen Hintergrundes. Es ist nun soweit, dass wir die neu entwickelte Technik der Allgemeinheit zur Verfügung stellen können. Was bedeutet dass nun für Sie? Ganz einfach! Vor allem wenn Ihr Imperium noch recht jung ist und Sie breits die ganze Galaxie auf der Suche nach bewohnbaren Planeten abgesucht und nichts gefunden haben, können wir Ihnen helfen. Aber auch große und starke Imperien können von uns profitieren! Zögern Sie nicht, kommen Sie direkt zu uns! Juli 2007 August 2007 * '''14.08. - Führungslos und gelangweilt Wir sind seit ein paar Tagen führungslos und auch sonst fehlen einige wichtige Spieler der FSA - die Schippern allesamt mit ihren 2-Mann-Raumgleitern am Schwarzen Loch im Zentrum des Pantheons rum und haben uns alleine gelassen... Nächstes Jahr gibt es Urlaubsverbot ;) * 27.08. - Angriff auf Cirron Die Spieler Tolotos, chance, gruumkush, gambler und Player9 greifen gemeinsam Cirron an(der Angriff beginnt 17 Uhr und endet 19:30 da Cirron in den Umod geht) vorher: feuerkraft: 5'288'581'046 Flotte: 5'198'362'234 Def: 2'484'725'158 nacher: feuerkraft: 3'640'890'116 Flotte: 4'103'437'910 Def: 2'134'725'126 Leider erreichten wir nicht mehr, doch war der Angriff stark demoralisierend für den FC. * 30.08. - Fc als Farm? der fc hat mittlerweile nur noch farmcharakter - als beleg dafür folgendes: alles kämpfe gegen äußerst schwach verteidigte planeten Beute : 3'985'694 Eisenerz 710'968 Minerale 9'328'100 Treibstoff Beute : 12'915'801 Eisenerz 5'961'120 Minerale 31'384'933 Treibstoff Beute : 16'388'300 Eisenerz 6'124'764 Minerale 6'718'936 Treibstoff Beute : 12'067'715 Eisenerz 5'984'251 Minerale 4'647'661 Treibstoff Beute : 4'923'857 Eisenerz 562'221 Minerale 15'849'923 Treibstoff Beute : 7'272'486 Eisenerz 1'722'340 Minerale 9'005'174 Treibstoff Beute : 6'553'387 Eisenerz 9'408'599 Minerale 838'013 Treibstof Beute : 1'432'887 Eisenerz 256'159 Minerale 6'871'303 Treibstoff mfg herodot Nachricht von Herodot an die Kriegsparteien September 2007 * 02.09. - Fc ist offiziell besiegt Als einziger großer Spieler befindet sich nur noch Cirron im FC. was soll ich sagen, der böse fc ist nach den ersten angriffen ohne gegenwehr gefallen und hat sich aufgelöst. damit ist eigentlich erstmal alles entschieden. ich muss sagen ich hätte mehr erwartet . aber so können wir wieder ein frieden leben, und ruhig in die zukunft schauen, platz 2 im allyranking haben wir erreicht. jetzt ist platz eins da ziel. Diesen werden wir im friedlichen wettbewerb mit der bup anstreben und erreichen. darum einen gruß an jeden fsaler der uns treu zur seite stand. mögen wir weiter wachsen und gedeihen. aber man wird uns nicht an worten sondern an taten messen, darum schreitet mit mir voran zu dieser zukunft. grüße player9 Jetzt heißt es schauen wie es weitergeht. Oktober 2007 * Nachtrag: Festspielwochen auf Eternia. Im goldenen Licht erstrahlten die Festspiele auf Eternia. Einmal alle 2600 Erdzyklen strahlt die Sonne durch ein bisher ungeklärtes atmosphärisches Phänomän 18 eternische Tage lang abwechselnd in den Farben des 9 komponentigen Farbspektrums. Wie zu erwarten, war die Veranstaltung ein riesiger Erfolg. Besonders die gelungene Komödie von den Mitgliedern der Kämpferkaste des Goldfischimperiums löste wahre Begeisterungsstürme aus. Auch wenn man später munkelte, dass es sich dabei angeblich um die Inszenierung eines historischen Dramas handeln sollte. 40 Millionen Besucher von anderen Welten und einen Umsatz von 13,5 Billionen Aktien standen am Ende zu buche. Leider betrug der, durch "Gebühren" an die Handelsgilde geminderte, Gewinn lediglich 211 Aktien - da haben uns die Halsabschneider wohl wieder übers Ohr gehauen. Soweit der Monatsrückblick vom eternischen Imperium. Möge die Zukunft weiterhin so friedlich verlaufen. =2008= Februar 2008 * Auf Grund diplomatischer Schwierigkeiten löste sich die HHInc auf und trat zu großen Teilen der FSA bei. * 11.02.2008 Erste IRC Vollversammlung der FSA: Ein demokratischer Meilenstein wurde erreicht. Am 18. Februar kamm auf Druck von einigen verunsicherten Völkern die erste Vollversammlung der F.S.A. zu stande. Das Plenum zusammengestzt aus den erlesensten Kreisen des Universums tagte etliche Stunden. Viele Beschlüsse wurden unterzeichnet, unter der Führung des Präsidenten der F.S.A. Player9. Vereinzelt gescheiterte Versuche von Eindringlingen wurden aktenkundig. Zu später Stunde erreichte auch seine Durchlaucht der Präsident der Intruder den Plenarsaal. Es wurde gemunkelt er wurde von einem bösen Wesen namens Gates B. am eindringen gehindert.- Crumit * 18.02.2008 Eternia: 100 Mrd. eingeschaltete Fernsehgeräte führten kurz vor der live-Übertragung aus dem eternischen Imperatorenpalast zu einer Überlastung der Sendestationen und einem Ausfall der extraeternischen Übertragung. Somit wurde erst einige Tage später die originale Aufzeichnung der Antrittsrede zum FSA-Offizier des Man-E-Faces des eternischen Volkes Jones übertragen. Leider machten sich dies einige konservative Kriminelle, die den Kontakt zu den Aussenwelten gerne geschädigt sehen würden, zu nutze, um eine gefälschte, neuvertonte Rede zu übermitteln. Folgende Rede wurde den anderen Bündnispartner fälschlicherweise übermittelt: Sehr geehrte Brüder und Schwestern, liebe FSA-Gemeinde, liebe Wähler und Nicht-Wähler, nach einem überraschenden Wahlsieg mit einem souveränen Vorsprung von 2 Stimmen wurde ICH, der Imperator des eternischen Reiches, Man-E-Faces des Volkes, Gleicher unter Vielen, seine hochwohl Geborgenheit Jones zum Wichtigsten wenn nicht sogar zum Zweit- oder Drittwichtigsten Mann im Bund der Ersten Sterne gewählt. Ich freue mich und danke Euch allen für Euer übertriebenes Vertrauen, das ich gerne mit geliehner Münze zurückzahlen möchte. Mein Volk ist in alle Winkel des Horizon-All vorgedrungen, mit alle meine ich etliche oder wenige. Wir sind Händler und Krieger, Ratsuchende und Fragenstellende und nun auch, dank der Wahl Antwortsuchende und Wahrheitenvermischende. Ich hoffe, die Regentschaft wehrt sich ewig, auf das wir in eine glorreiche Zukunft schreiten mögen. Mit gekreuzten Fingern, Man-E-Faces des eternischen Volkes - Jones * 18.02.2008 Trauriger Zwischenfall auf der eternischen Kolonie Fuel (4:398:11) Wie uns heute von einigen freundlichen Helfern berichtet wurde, ist nicht der Kontakt zu unserer Kolonie im Deep wegen technischer Mängel abgerissen, sondern weil eine Geisterflotte die ganze Kolonie ausradiert hatte. Aus konservativen Kreisen wird das Gerücht gestreut, dass es sich um eine aussereternische Verschwörung handelt und als Drahzieher Präsident Zaphod Beeblebrox vermutet wird.